Second House
by MissMoony7575
Summary: A woman somehow finds her way into House's life, after falling ill. She's stubborn, sarcastic, blunt and unsympathetic. Why on earth would he fall in love with her? Because he's House. HouseOC.
1. I: New Patient

Lyra walked along the street, glaring at all the people that annoyed her. You didn't have to do much to annoy her, so she was glaring at practically everyone.

The list of people included -

1. Teenage girls with ridiculously high pitched laughter.

2. Young women who talk about stupid, insignificant things, such as the colour of their dresses, the colour of their hair, shopping, etc.

3. Men talking about dirty things.

4. Children that are crying.

And the list goes on.

She spat on the ground, earning stares from passers-by - not that she cared.

Then all of a sudden, she felt faint. Black dots started appearing in the corners of her vision and a blinding pain exploded in her head.

She swore loudly before she hit the ground, people turning around to look.

She was on the ground, having a seizure, by the time they turned around. It was lucky that someone had the sense to call 911.

x.x.x

Cuddy threw the file at House's head; he ducked and the file hit the window, papers falling out and flying to the floor.

'Somebody's moody today,' he commented, as Cuddy left without a word. House picked up one of the papers, wondering what had happened to Cuddy to get her so moody.

_Women_, he thought, shaking his head.

He opened the file and read it.

_Lyra Ellis_

_30 year old female._

_Seizure._

He sighed. Boring. He stopped, and put it back on the desk. He picked up his guitar and resumed playing.

x.x.x

'She awake?' asked Chase, walking in as Cameron and Foreman checked her vital signs.

She was an odd person. She looked like she was in her late twenties to early thirties. Most women around this age are settling down, maturing, and starting a family.

If not for her embittered face, she could have been in high school. She had a tattoo on her left arm, and one that couldn't be seen on her back. She had dyed black hair and double pierced ears, as well as a pierced bellybutton.

She was not that pretty when you first looked at her. Passers-by hardly noticed her face for staring at her tattoo, torn shirt and dyed hair. She looked ordinary if you just glanced at her, and there were many women walking down that street prettier than her. However, she had striking features - bright blue eyes, a sharp nose and lips that would have been nice had they not been pursed, and the more you looked at her, the more you saw how attractive she really was.

'No,' said Cameron.

Chase left again; Cameron sighed.

x.x.x

House started writing symptoms on the board. So far he only had one - a seizure.

Everyone was silent.

'You _are_ doctors, aren't you?' said House.

'She only has one symptom!' said Foreman. 'Seizures could be a symptom of so many things it'd be impossible to list them all before nightfall.'

'So go ahead,' said House.

'You're not serious,' said Cameron.

'I'm deadly serious,' said House, turning to leave. 'Have fun!'

Before House could leave, there was a beeping from all of their pagers.

'We have more symptoms,' said House, as they all ran to the hospital room.

x.x.x

They ran in, and were surprised to see a perfectly normal, _awake_, living patient.

'Who paged us?' asked Chase.

'Oh, I did,' said the woman, sitting up.

They looked confused.

'It was a _red alert_ page,' said Cameron.

'I know how to page from the hospital room. God knows I've done it before,' she said.

'So, nothing's wrong?' asked Foreman.

'No, but I'm awake,' she said. The three looked utterly confused; House had a slight smile on his face.

'I'm a doctor,' she said, 'so don't treat me like an idiot.'

'On the other hand,' said House, 'she used to be an alcoholic, so treat her like an idiot. Isn't that right, _Lyra Ellis_?'

Lyra scowled at him.

'What have you come up with so far?' she asked, changing the subject.

'Nothing,' said Foreman.

'Gee, you're efficient aren't you?' she said, with the exact same dry sarcastic tone that House so frequently used. Foreman shuddered at the thought of a second House.

'A seizure's the only symptom we have,' said House, 'it'd be ridiculous to try and list them all.'

'Well, it could be a number of things,' she said.

'It could be a hell of a _great_ number of things,' said House.

'So you just want to wait around until you get another symptom?' she said.

'Yeah. Generally. You're lucky I didn't drop the case, actually,' said House, 'Seizures _bore_ me.'

'Well sorry if someone dying is too boring for you,' she said. 'If you can't come up with anything, I might as well. It could be Neurocysticercosis, or Clostridium perfringens,' she said.

'Ok. You list all the diseases it could be. I'm going until she gets another symptom,' said House, leaving. The woman sighed as Chase, Cameron and Foreman left after House.

x.x.x

'You're back,' said the woman. 'There are no new symptoms,' she said. 'Go away. I'm trying to read something.'

'I'm _monitoring your progress_,' said House.

She put the book down and looked sceptically at him.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'What drove you to an alcohol addiction?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the book again.

'Go away,' she said.

'You realise _you're_ the one in the hospital bed and I'm the one that can actually move without aid,' he said.

'Really? Next time I'll let you try walking around without your old man's stick,' she said.

'Don't be mean to a poor _cripple_,' said House.

'I'll do whatever I want,' she said, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it, glaring at House all the while.

'What was it?' asked House.

The woman put a pair of iPod earphones in her ears and pretended she couldn't hear.

'We've booked you in for an MRI test,' said House.

'What was that?' she said, taking out one of her earphones.

'An _MRI test_,' said House.

'About time,' she said, resuming reading.


	2. II: MRI

I need at least 1 review to update this!

Note: I'm completely medically illiterate, so I made up the diseases.

Another note: Being an alchoholic will most probably lead to liver and kidney damage. That's why House is surprised.

x.x.x

She lay still as she lay on the machine, unlike other patients. Usually they were frightened, nervous and fidgeting. Or they were claustrophobic and screamed as they entered the MRI machine.

House was curious. Many times before, patients who have had seizures reacted adversely to the MRI machine, having internal bleeding, having another seizure, and the like. He was curious to see what would happen to the woman.

'Lie very still. Do not-' came the voice of Chase, before Lyra cut him off.

'I'm a _doctor_, you idiot,' she said.

Cameron sighed.

Chase pressed the button and she started to enter the machine.

Pictures of her brain came up on the screen. They were perfectly normal, with absolutely no abnormalities.

She, however, was not perfectly normal.

She was screaming. House was the first one into the room, as Chase quickly ejected her from the machine.

She was having another seizure; more nurses and doctors came rushing in. House grabbed a syringe and plunged it quickly into her arm. After a few seconds, she stopped and her breathing returned to normal. House breathed a sigh of relief.

x.x.x

'How did you know it would stop the seizure?' asked Cameron.

'She has Inheriam syndrome.,' he said.

'Not necessarily,' said Foreman. 'It could be a lot of other things.'

'No, it couldn't,' said House. 'The only other disease she could have is Mentonwake syndrome. Unlikely, seeing as she is an alchoholic,' he said.

'It's possible,' said Foreman. 'She could also have-'

Their pagers started beeping.

x.x.x

'Don't you dare discuss diagnoses without me,' she said.

House sighed.

'We were just saying that the injection of sadine stopped the seizure,' said Chase.

'Which means it's Inheriam,' said House.

'Not necessarily,' she said. 'It could be Mentonwake, or Jeriatosis, or Actinode,' she said.

'Can't be Mentonwake,' said House. 'You used to be an alcoholic.'

'Gee, thanks for bringing that up _once again_,' she said. 'It's not completely impossible for an alcoholic to have Mentonwake. It could also be-'

'It's Inheriam,' argued House. 'It fits. Your damaged kidneys and liver can't deal with the extra stress-'

'My liver and kidneys are fine,' she snapped. 'How did the MRI go?' she asked.

'Bad, considering as you had a _seizure_,' said House.

'Apart from that,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'No abnormalities,' said Cameron.

'Test my liver,' said Lyra.

Cameron looked to House.

'Test her,' said House, leaving.

x.x.x

Cameron looked at the tests as they appeared on the computer. She was surprised. Lyra, being an alcoholic, shouldn't have perfectly healthy kidneys and liver. It was… odd.

Cameron was also surprised about something else. House usually did not get involved with the patients, discussing diagnoses only and leaving the team to do all the tests. He only ever got involved to get them to tell the truth, or insult them, or the like. However, House was spending more time with this patient, getting involved with the tests and everything.

Her thoughts were cut through by House's voice, coming from the intercom.

'I need someone in here!' said House, from the room in which the patient was in. There were beeping sounds as nurses came rushing in.

Cameron was perplexed by this patient.

x.x.x

'New symptom, internal bleeding,' said House, as his pager went off.

'Guess she's awake now,' said Chase, as they went to her room.

'Internal bleeding,' House said to her.

'No kidding,' she said in a dry tone, 'Of course it's internal bleeding,' she snapped. 'Why else would there be a taste of blood in my mouth?'

'I still stand by Inheriam,' said House.

'I didn't tell you how the tests went, did I?' said Cameron. 'Her kidneys and liver are perfect.'

House looked unbelieving.

'The symptoms never lie,' said Lyra. Foreman, Chase and Cameron were shocked. That was House's saying.

House looked at her for a moment, then looked away.

'Inheriam _could _cause-'

'No it couldn't!' said Lyra, 'especially if the tests came out clean. Which they did, right?' looking to Cameron. Cameron nodded.

'Well then, what do you suggest?' asked House.

'I don't know,' she said.

'Treat her for Inheriam,' said House.

'But the tests were clean!' said Cameron.

'You stuffed up,' said House.

x.x.x

Lyra thought, looking at the pills on her table. She glared at them, refusing to take them. She knew she didn't have Inheriam.

They would find out soon enough if the symptoms stopped with the treatment… but what if something else happened?

'Take them,' said House.

'No,' she said, turning her glare to him instead. 'I don't have Inheriam.'

House sighed, rolling his eyes.

'You're one of the most difficult patients I've ever had,' he said.

'Why, thank you,' she said, narrowing her eyes.

'Take them,' said House, taking the pills and pushing them into her face.

'No,' she said firmly.

'I don't want to force feed you,' he said.

'Then don't. Leave them on the table.'

He opened the bottle of pills and took one out, preparing to force her mouth open. She caught his arm and tried to push it away.

'I'm not taking the pills!' she screamed, trying to kick him in the balls.

The doors opened.

'What's going on, House?' asked Cuddy, looking from House to the patient and back again.

'Checking her eyes,' he lied, pretending to do exactly that.

'Come with me, House,' said Cuddy. Lyra wolf whistled and Cuddy looked surprised.

House and Cuddy left; Lyra continued thinking.

She couldn't have Inheriam. Her liver and kidneys were perfectly fine. There was something else they must have missed.

She looked to the corridor and found it was empty. Weren't House and Cuddy talking? Where were they?

She looked up and saw House standing over her, holding the pills. Slowly his features morphed into a familiar face - not one she liked. She stopped herself from screaming, taking a second to think about everything. This was not exactly easy while the person in all of her nightmares was standing over her.

Then it hit her.

She ignored the person in front of her and paged House.


	3. III: Monster

House came in, and suddenly the person disappeared. She sighed a sigh of relief.

'What was that sigh for? You can't be relieved to see me,' he asked.

'Where are the rest?' she asked, ignoring his question. She looked into the corner of the room and, to her horror, the nightmare was there. She tried to ignore the person standing there, fixing her gaze firmly on House.

'I have no idea,' said House.

'Great boss, aren't you?' she said, willing herself not to look away.

'What do you want?' asked House.

'I know what it is,' she said. 'It's Mentonwake _and_ Mevham.'

'But you're not having hallucinations,' argued House.

'Oh really?' she asked.

'What do you see?' he asked.

'There's a monster in the corner of the room,' she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. House looked to the corner - it was empty.

'And you didn't come in before, did you?' she asked.

'I was in my office,' he said.

'So are you real now?' she asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

House nodded.

The person in the corner took a step forward. Lyra gripped House's arm tightly, jumping back.

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' she lied, still holding on to his arm.

House gave her a disbelieving look.

'Just give me the medication!' she shouted at him.

'Is the monster trying to get you?' he teased. The person stepped closer again, an evil glint in his eye, holding a knife.

'MEDICATION!' she shouted.

'Ok, ok,' said House, trying to walk away, but she clung to his arm.

'You'll have to let go,' he said.

'Call Cameron or something to get it,' she said, her gaze starting to wander to the knife-wielder in the room.

'Scaredy cat,' said House, calling Cameron all the same. He wanted to leave and see what happened, but she was hanging onto his arm for dear life, and part of him didn't want to go.


End file.
